Kissu?
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Rasanya ciuman seperti apa sih?/ " Ne, bagaimana rasanya ciuman?" / " Kalau begitu mungkin saja karena -enak?"/ 6y.oSasuNaru 17y.o Itachi/Oneshoot gaje.


Kissu?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story originaly by Kuroi Sora18

Itachi U. x Naruto U. x Sasuke U.

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

 **Oneshoot!**

 **AU!/BL/Shounen-ai/Gaje/jamur typo/amburadul/alur kecepetan/ OOC.**

 **Peringatan keras bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing. No Flame! Author cinta damai, hanya kritik dan saran yang baik nan sopanlah yang layak di kotak review saya.**

 _author proudly present..._

.

.

.

.

 **KISSU?**

 _What's flavor of kiss?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ummmm..."

"Ummmm..."

 **TWICH!**

Sasuke bergerak gusar ketika telinganya disambangi suara gumaman Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Anak yang merupakan tetangganya itu duduk bersila sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Jari telunjuk mungilnya diketuk-ketukan ke dagu, sementara mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti menggumam aneh. Dia bahkan sampai melupakan PR matematikanya dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Berhentilah bersuara aneh, Dobe! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Sasuke mengomel saat anak bermarga Uzumaki itu tidak juga menghentikan gumamannya yang sudah seperti suara lebah.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, Teme! Aku sedang berpikir."

"Guh, tumben kau menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir. Kupikir selama ini otakmu sudah karatan dan keropos." cibir Sasuke. Dia menyeringai senang kala Naruto merespon kata-katanya dengan mata berkilat tajam. Nampaknya kata-kata Sasuke berhasil menusuk sanubari terdalam bocah bersurai _blonde_ itu.

" _Urusai, Teme!_ Aku sedang kebingungan saat ini."

Sasuke menghela napas kecewa. Dia berharap Naruto akan membalas ejekannnya atau melemparnya dengab penghapus karet tadi, namun anak itu sepertinya benar-benar sedang berpikir serius. Dia pun menutup buku tulisnya. Sedikit tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' yang sedang dipikirkan oleh temannya yang dia klaim paling berisik itu.

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kau bisa tanya kepadaku jika kau merasa kebingungan." ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah tertarik. Uchiha dan antek-anteknya sudah terkenal dianugerahi otak jenius. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Naruto bertanya kepada bocah dengan gaya rambut mirip bokong unggas di sampingnya. Siapa tahu Sasuke bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya.

" Uhumm...baiklah aku akan bertanya kepadamu."

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan si _raven._

" _Ne,_ beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

"Eh?" Alis Sasuke menukik tak paham.

"Ya...aku tanya kepadamu, seperti apa rasanya berciuman?"

Mendengar Naruto yang memperjelas pertanyaannya membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kan?"

Bibir Naruto mencebik -mencoba mencibir Sasuke.

"H-hei, aku belum menjawabnya! Ciuman mana yang kau maksud? Pipi, dahi, tangan atau bi-bbir?"

Giliran Naruto yang menukikan alisnnya. Dia mulai bingung.

"Etto..yang mana ya?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana rasa ciuman semua itu?"

"Senang?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Namun nampaknya Naruto tidak puas akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Masa hanya senang? Kau benar-benar tahu tidak sih?"

Naruto berdiri dengan kaki menghentak lantai karena kesal.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja karena -enak?"

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir makanan?!"

Nampak uap imager mengepul dari kepala Naruto. Kepalanya hampir meledak karena emosi. Bertanya kepada Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan pencerahan untuk otaknya.

Yang ditanya pun jadi ikutan pusing juga. Pasalnya dia beberapa kali memergoki ayah dan ibunya saling berciuman. Di dahi, pipi, tangan, bahkan b-bbibir? Ah, rasanya susah sekali mengeja kata yang terakhir itu. Dia bahkan sering melakukannya dengan ibunya. Tapi dia merasa biasa saja tuh! Tidak sampai seperti ibunya yang ber- _ahhhhhn~_ dengan suara keras.

Kira-kira kenapa orang dewasa sering melakukan itu ya? Sasuke termenung memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Lagaknya saja sudah seperti detektif cilik berkaca mata dari fandom sebelah yang sedang mencoba memecahkan kasus sulit seperti kasus telur sama ayam duluan mana?Meskipun dipikir sampai berputar-putar sekalipun, jelas saja jawabannya ayam. Kenapa? Karena ayam kenal telur tapi telur tidak mengenal ayam. Seperti ibu kita yang mengenal bayinya, sedang bayi belum tentu bisa mengenal ibunya. Oke, sepertinya fokus Sasuke bukan lagi ke kasus ciuman melainkan soal ayam.

Setelah beberapa menit, terlihat lampu 5 watt remang-remang muncul diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Oi, kenapa tidak mencobanya saja?"

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya yang lucu.

"Mencoba? Dengan siapa?"

Oh, oh, oh, tidakkah Naruto lihat pancaran sinar berkilauan dari mata Sasuke? Jika batin Sasuke bisa bersuara pastilah akan menjawab, **'aku!aku!aku!'** dengan semangat membara.

Sasuke jadi cenat-cenut sendiri tapi dia berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Oh, bahkan telapak kakinya mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang. Kapan lagi dia bisa mengambil kesempatan mencuri _first kiss_ dari Naruto?

"Tentu saja dengan-"

 **BRAK!!!**

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu kompak menoleh kearah ambang pintu dimana sosok Uchiha Itachi -kakak sulung Sasuke berdiri dengan _gakuran_ masih melekat di tubuhnya.

 _"Tadaimaaa~"_

"Itachi-nii!"

Naruto langsung berlari menghambur kepelukan Itachi.

" Uwah, ada Naru-chan!"

Itachi menyambut pelukan Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan wajah sumringah. Di depan sana Sasuke menggerutu sebal karena dia mempertanyakan siapa si bungsu Uchiha di rumah itu yang sebenarnya?

"Kau sedang belajar bersama Sasuke ya?"

"Iya!"

Sasuke mendengus. Belajar apanya?! Naruto bahkan tidak menyentuh bukunya sama sekali.

"Tapi ada yang tidak kumengerti, Itachi-nii."

"Soal mana yang susah? Sasuke tidak mengajarimu?"

Sasuke mendelik saat melihat Naruto menggeleng dengan lesu. **_What the?!!_**

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Itachi-nii saja!"

Itachi memboyong Naruto menuju sofa dan memangkuknya di kedua pahanya.

"Oke, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana rasa ciuman?"

"Eh?" Netra Itachi berkedip polos beberapa kali. Dia sempat mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Bahkan Itachi seperti bisa melihat aura ungu kehitam-hitaman yang menguar dari tubuh adik bungsunya itu. Melihatnya, mendadak wajah Itachi berubah cerah. " O-oh! Tentu saja aku tahu!"

 _"Hontou?!"_

"Hn!" sahutnya semangat.

" _Ne, oshiette kudasai! "_

Seringaian Itachi semakin lebar. Melihatnya saja Sasukeingin sekali melempari wajah dengan keriput milik kakaknya itu dengan gergaji mesin milik ayahnya.

 ** _-OWARI-_**

.

.

.

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Itachi-nii, ayo beritahu aku rasanya berciuman!"

"Naru-chan mau yang di bagian mana?"

 ** _TWITCH_**

" Terserah Itachi-nii saja!"

Itachi mencium dahi Naruto dengan lembut.

 ** _CTAK!_** Sebuah pensil patah menjadi dua bagian. Itachi terkikik senang meskipun dia tahu ada sepasang mata onyx yang menyorotnya bagaikan _laser beam_.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

 _"Totemo_ _ureshii~"_

Bah! Bukannya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi? Jika Naruto tahu, ciuman Sasuke bahkan bisa membuatnya sampai melayang saking senangnya. Sasuke yakin 100%.

 ** _CUP!_** Kini pipi bulat si _blonde_ yang menjadi korban ciuman Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke -oh kini bahkan dia sedang mencabik-cabik buku matematikanya yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal ciuman di bibir ya?"

"Umm! Umm!" Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Apakah rasanya akan semenyenangkan yang tadi?" tambahnya dengan nada polos.

Mata Sasuke sudah berkilat tajam. Dia menunggu jawaban sang kakak.Kakaknya boleh saja 'mencemari' dahi dan pipi Naruto. Tapi jika kali ini kakaknya berani 'mencemari' bibir cinta pertamanya, tunggu saja sampai-

"Oh ciumanku bahkan akan membuatmu terbang melayang dan berteriak _more_ berulang kali."

"Matilah kau, _baka aniki_!"

-sebuah tas melayang dan mengenai dengan telak wajah dengan keriput milik Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **BENAR-BENAR OWARI-**


End file.
